


Right on Time 葡萄成熟时

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU-Age difference, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Virgin! Mycroft, Young! Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：处子麦，Mycroft18岁，Gregory33岁。Mycroft是个跳了很多很多很多级的研究生，Gregory是个升职在望的DS。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on Time 葡萄成熟时

Mycroft从教授的办公室走出来，把书包挎在肩上，看了一眼时间。今天的课程已经结束，他的开题报告也正式通过了导师的审核，今晚终于可以放松一下。跟他属于同一个研究室的学生们早已心急火燎地离开，享受这充满压力的一周后好不容易到来的周末。并没有人邀请他，而他也不需要任何人邀请。今天是个并不算太特殊的日子。他的生日。他已经做好了最后的计划。

他走到大学门口，刚要掏出电话，却看到一辆熟悉的车停在马路另一侧。Mycroft低下头勾起嘴角，这个学校里还没有人见过他的笑容，他并不打算开这个先例，因为他的笑容只属于那个人。他走了过去，发现车前窗上还挂着警用停车牌。 _哦，这可不好，警官先生。_

 **“** 警长先生。”他拉开副驾门，收起修长的手脚坐了进去，将书包扔到后座上。“滥用职权可不是个好习惯。”

驾驶座上的人转过头，对他亮出了最灿烂的笑容。Mycroft心里一颤，脸上飞过一阵红晕。他不得不轻咳两声，伸手弹掉袖口看不见的灰尘，掩饰自己片刻的失态。然而男人显然已经把一切都看在眼里，连声音都染上了笑意。“怎么能让未来的大英政府先生亲自移步到停车场呢，那太失礼了。”

“我只打算成为女王麾下一名小小的公务员。”Mycroft差点噘起了嘴，他真后悔跟这个人提起自己未来的职业规划，因为从那以后，他就一直戏称他为“大英政府”。当然Mycroft也并不打算一直默默无闻，but still。

“我以为你会开你的R1出来？”他至今仍会回味那唯一一次坐在男人机车后座上的经历，然而让他回味的并不是速度与激情，而是他故作不经意的磨蹭让他变得火热却不得不自持的掌控感。男人当然知道他的想法，连小麦色的脖颈都染上了红晕。

“你这调皮的小东西，就没打算让我好好开车。”他拍拍Mycroft的大腿，让他系好安全带，随后发动了引擎。“而且四个轮子永远比两个轮子安全，我可不能让大英政府毁在我手上。”

“唔……”Mycroft舒服地靠在椅背上，这辆车的副驾只有他能用，虽然男人并没有明说，但他头一次调好的椅背角度和座椅位置直到现在都没有被变动过。这让他有种独占的快感。“只是为了保护大英政府？”

男人梗了梗脖子，在红灯前缓缓停下。“是为了保护你。”

Mycroft脸上的笑容就像刚舔完奶油的猫咪。

男人捏了捏他的脸蛋。“总有一天会被你害死。”

“如果你死在我床上，会有一群人抢着要得到我。”Mycroft挤了挤眼睛。

男人无奈地叹息一声，抹了抹已经开始泛银的短发。“告诉我为什么惹上了你这个小恶魔。”

“哦，你就是无法抗拒我，”Mycroft压低声音，看向男人的侧脸。“Gregory。”

 

今年生日Mycroft并没有得到昂贵的晚餐和酒水，也没有疯狂的摇滚和节拍，他吃了Gregory花30分钟给他做的鸡肉咖喱和沙拉，抱着Gregory老家的苹果酒跟他裹在一张毯子里，坐在沙发看画面发黄的老电影。

“……我想起了去年生日。”

“嗯？”Lestrade转过头，嘴唇擦过他头顶的发丝。

“你差点把我逮捕了。”

“因为你一个未成年人跑到酒吧去喝酒，还让老色鬼盯上了。”

“所以你亮了警官证，还把我拽出酒吧。”

“我当时在执勤，那是我的职责。”Lestrade耸耸肩，靠在他肩膀上的那丛姜黄色头发也跟着上下挪动。

“最后还请我喝草莓牛奶？”

Lestrade大笑几声，胸腔的震动传到Mycroft耳边，变成沉沉的嗡鸣。

“那天确实是你生日嘛。”

“其实我一个人也能搞定那个老色鬼。”

“我知道。”

“但你还是惹上了我这个小恶魔。”

“不知是谁记住了我的警号，黑进苏格兰场的电脑查到我的联系方式。”

“确实，不知道是谁那么大胆。”

Lestrade揉了揉他软软的卷发。“你完全可以头天晚上跟我要名片的。”

“搭讪，”Mycroft哼了一声。“太无聊。”

他的胸腔又发出愉悦的嗡鸣。“对，因为你是个小坏蛋，致力于让我突发心脏病猝死。”

“那个坚持在我成年之前不能上床的人并不是我。”

“我不能破坏自己的原则。”

“……不想还是不能？”

Lestrade转过身，直直地凝视着他。灰白色的演职员表在屏幕上悄然滑过，映在Lestrade眼中，让琥珀色的眸子变得苍白。

Mycroft抿起嘴唇，不知道自己是否戳到了他的痛处。

门厅传来微弱的钟声，一天结束的时刻，十八年前他发出第一声啼哭的时刻。

毯子突然从肩上滑落，Mycroft发现自己被抱了起来。

钟声悠然回荡在小小的公寓中。

他的身体陷入柔软的床垫，又反弹了一下。

“I consider you mine, and you will be mine. Right on time, not a second earlier.”

话尾融入交缠的唇舌中难以分辨，钟声颤抖着消散在空气中。

***

粗砺的指尖划过颈子细嫩的皮肤，罩住他的后颈，与之相比竟意外柔软的唇包裹住他的唇，灵巧的舌头掠过齿尖，反复摩挲着下唇内侧脆弱的黏膜，复而深入口腔，撩起他的舌缠绵起舞。他的另一只手拨开他额前的小卷，双唇又压下来，让那个吻更加深邃。Mycroft努力回应，尝试分析他给予的一切，他尝到了苹果酒的味道，还有淡淡薄荷味下掩盖的更为清淡的烟味，以及他最熟悉的气息。似乎每一颗味蕾都被那个吻唤醒，摩擦着柔软的舌，时而吸吮，时而用齿尖戏谑地轻蹭。

穿过他发间的手开始往下滑动，滑过他的鬓角，滑过敏感的颈间，在锁骨浅浅的小窝里转了一圈，指尖探进微微敞开的领口，试探般轻触越来越火热的肌肤，随后又溜了出去。手指隔着单薄的衬衫一路洒下温暖的触碰，在胸前细小的突起上若有若无地点动，旋转，用掌心覆盖，缓缓转动手腕，给予不间断的刺激。

他不得不挣开两人的吻，急促地吸进一口气，尚未来得及吐出，就变成了尖细的呻吟。Mycroft从未想到自己竟会发出那样的声音，然而他并没有时间细想，Gregory的唇又贴了上来，轻轻吸住他的下唇，任性地探入舌尖，把他的喘息和呻吟尽数吞入腹中。

他的手也没有停下，暂时放开了饱受折磨的乳尖，缓缓抚过快速起伏的胸膛，仿佛在细数他的每一根肋骨。下一刻，那些手指又掠过了最敏感的侧腹，Mycroft忍不住绷紧了身体，索性他并没有流连，而是探入他的身下，握住了斜纹棉布包裹的臀瓣。

这回是Gregory主动结束了长吻，濡湿的唇贴到Mycroft耳边，吐出颤抖而火热的气息。

“哦…你这诱人犯罪的小屁股……你知道我想对它做多少事情吗？”他的手腕一使劲，两人的胯下紧紧贴在一起，让身下的人又惊又羞地低喊一声。他沙哑地笑了起来。“唔……你的声音，早就在幻想你的声音。总是故意压低声音挑逗我的小坏蛋，如果我把你脱光，分开你那两条细长的腿，操进你的小屁股里……你会发出什么样的声音，嗯？你愿意叫给我听吗？”

他强迫自己呼气，吸气，身体的轻颤几乎无法抑制，Gregory的声音，他的唇，他的手，他的气息……需要处理的信息太多，他的大脑无所适从，难以思考。他从来没经历过这个，从来没有人如此赤裸裸地道出对他的渴望。他可是Mycroft Holmes，高傲的跳级研究生，没有人想要他……

“My……想要你，想进入你，想在你体内感受你的高潮……给我，好吗？把你的全部都给我……”

绝不可能忽视的硬挺隔着几层布料，缓慢而坚定地磨蹭着他。低哑的声音混和着喘息，在耳边萦绕不散。Gregory的身体紧贴着他，踏实的重量让他不由自主地放松下来。Gregory想要他……

他努力想回答，可是身体的重量，火热的唇和指尖突然消失了，他睁开眼，试图找回那些，却遇上了琥珀色的眼睛。一只手轻抚着他的头发，那双眼睛凝视着他，唇上还泛着水光，但离他太远了。太远了。他吐出一口气，突然发现自己在颤抖。

“My……？你还好吗？”Gregory的声音比刚才轻柔了许多，少了点欲望，多了点耐心。“你在发抖。”

“……我……”他努力调整着凌乱的呼吸，痛恨自己不争气的声音。Mycroft又深吸了一口气，想平复自己的颤抖。“我很好……继续。”

“你确定？”手指又划过他的唇，让他懊恼地意识到自己的颤抖并没有平息。

他一言不发地点了点头。

Gregory笑了笑，低头在他耳边沉吟。“害怕？”

“没有。”连他自己都觉得那个回答实在太快了。他偏过头，躲开Gregory的目光，也躲开了一直在他耳边吐气的唇。

“剩下的留下次吧？”

“不！”

他忿忿地看着那双带着笑意的温暖眸子。小孩子气，Mycroft Holmes。你太幼稚了。他痛骂自己。

然而Gregory已经站了起来，他还没来得及赶到失落，就被一把拉起。毫无准备的身体顿时失去平衡，却被两条手臂稳住了。Mycroft轻喘着，看着近在咫尺的那双眼睛。

深色的睫毛缓缓垂下，Gregory轻吻了他的唇。

“你都长得跟我一样高了。”

支撑他的一只手抬起来摸了摸他的头。他哼了一声。

“两年内可以超过你。”

“唔……”另一只手揽住他的腰，又让两人紧贴在一起。Mycroft这次及时控制住了屏住呼吸的条件反射，缓缓吐出一口气，让自己放松下来。“那我不就有更多长腿可以享用了？”Gregory撩拨似地轻啄他的脉点，嘴唇贴着他缓缓向下挪动，吸吮裸露在领子外的锁骨。Mycroft抬起头，让Gregory恣意舔吮他的脖子。

他的动作缓慢而轻柔，像安抚又像挑逗。一只手轻抚着他的背，沿着脊柱的每一个凸起上下摩挲，从后颈，一直到腰部，再探入裤子的边缘，画着小圈。Mycroft一开始只能扶着他的肩膀，依旧有点无所适从。直到他的爱抚让他更加放松，细长的手指也开始了自己的探索。

他顺着肩膀向上抚摸，感受着手指下方跳动的肌肉，指尖若有若无地在颈侧流连，逗引出一声长长的叹息。他舔舔嘴唇，捧起Gregory的脸，舌尖掠过亲吻得发红的唇瓣，随后他吻了上去。指尖壮着胆子滑过早已熟悉的身体，一点一点向下，刷过领口冒出的深色毛发，在纽扣连接的尖端转起了小圈。Gregory的双手都停留在他的臀瓣上，用磨人的节奏缓缓扭动着与他紧贴的下体。

“继续，别停。”Gregory贴着他的唇呢喃。

他轻轻勾开第一颗纽扣，紧接着是第二颗，随后摊开掌心，试探性地爱抚因长期外勤而锻炼得厚实紧致的胸膛。臀瓣上的手又开始移动，扯出他的衬衫衣角，比他更粗壮的手指沿着长裤边缘抚弄，按压着他的腰眼。Mycroft越来越大胆，也越来越好奇，他也扯出Gregory的下摆，解开所有纽扣，双手又回到他的胸前，推开衬衫前襟。

“喜欢吗？”Gregory在他耳后留下细碎的吻，轻轻吸吮他的耳垂。

“嗯……”他低下头，先是亲吻，最后开始用齿尖轻轻刮蹭肩颈相连处泛着淡淡光泽的肌肉，同时双手向下滑落，顺着胸口的毛发抚弄，羞涩地擦过已经挺立的乳头，不敢多做停留，而是继续往下，顺着肌肉起伏的线条滑落至腰间，停留在皮带上。

“把它解开。”Gregory再次贴着他的耳廓低语。

他不该用那种声音，Mycroft心不在焉地想，那是……犯罪……

停留在皮带上的手指仿佛有了自己的意志，灵巧地勾开金属扣，抽出皮带头，紧接着是一阵安静的沙沙声，和金属碰撞地面的声音。Gregory的手也覆盖在他手上，引导他解开了腰头的纽扣，滑下拉链。

滑落在地的牛仔裤被踢到一边，Gregory身上只剩最后一层布料，丝毫不能掩饰他的兴奋。Mycroft低着头，默默地做了几个深呼吸，最后把额头靠在他的肩膀上，闭上了眼。

“你真美……”他贴着Gregory锁骨下方的皮肤，不由自主地压低了声音。从酒吧里看到他的第一眼起，Mycroft就从未停止过惊叹。这个人仿佛天生就为了刷新所有人对“完美”的定义而存在，就连他自己时常自卑的银发，都为他的美增添了几分甘醇。

头上传来一阵低低的笑声，Gregory一下一下轻抚着他的后颈。“让我也看看你，好吗？”

他一言不发地点点头。那双大手缓缓解开了他的衬衫纽扣，让它敞开着，露出底下雪白的胸口。Mycroft一直低着头，不敢对上他的目光。他熟知自己的身体，太光滑，太柔软，贫弱的肌肉覆盖在过于白皙的皮肤下，恼人的雀斑遍布每一个角落。每次凝视自己在镜中的身影，他都会疑惑为何像Gregory这样完美的人会选择了他。或许自己迟迟得不到回应的撩拨才是Gregory对他的真实感受。

然而那双恨不得覆盖每一个角落的手，还有他的唇，却让Mycroft发现了自己的错误。他听到耳边传来嘶哑的闷哼。“操……全身都是雀斑。”Gregory似乎失去了一点自控，他的爱抚和亲吻越来越任性而狂野。“你让我还怎么控制自己，嗯？该死的，性感的雀斑……”他在亲吻和舔舐的间隙低语道。“比女孩子还光滑的皮肤，Mycroft Holmes，你这是犯罪。”他迫不及待地扯出腰带，只解开了纽扣就再也难以忍耐，让手滑进了裤腰，隔着薄薄的棉布揉捏他的臀瓣。“还有这个小屁股，哦你这撩人的小坏蛋，我怎么会让你带着这么可口的小屁股到大街上去的？”

突然密集起来的爱抚和低语让Mycroft一时无所适从，他好不容易才从下体甜蜜的摩擦和火热的抚摸亲吻中勉强回过神来，喘息着回了一句。“我……不是女孩子。”

“哦，宝贝，你当然不是女孩子……”Gregory扯开他的拉链，释放出被束缚的细长硬挺，隔着棉布用粗糙的手掌来回抚弄。

Mycroft感到膝盖开始发颤，不得不扶住Gregory的肩膀支撑自己，从未体验过他人触碰的身体渐渐背叛了他，自作主张地染上一片红晕，让他的声音也变了调子。可他还是咬紧嘴唇，深吸一口气，颤巍巍地吐出一句话。

“我不是宝贝……我已经是大人了……”

他突然弯下身，一把捞起Mycroft的膝盖，再一次把他放在床上，顺手脱掉了挂在大腿上的长裤。紧接着，Gregory俯下身，近在咫尺地凝视着他，琥珀色的眸子几乎被欲望染成了墨黑。“我从来没把你当成孩子。”

他的唇又被Gregory火热的唇覆盖，早已重复了无数次的吻却被注入了更多渴望和占有。他突然拔高音调呜咽一声，已经褪去两层衣物阻碍的下体重新紧贴在一起，像滚烫的欲望又被添了一把迫切的火焰。他双手搂住Gregory的后颈，主动加深了他们的吻，同时挺起身子迎合他的动作，细长的腿紧紧扣在他腰间。

Gregory的唇第无数次回到他敏感的颈间，这回他没有抑制自己的声音，这似乎让他身上的男人更兴奋了，亲吻渐渐变成淫靡的舔舐和啃咬，他闭上眼，让身体的感受更为直白，迎合他的磨蹭，迎合他的唇舌，迎合他的爱抚。他用呻吟诉说自己的快感，用手引导男人的唇，主动挺起腰，让他脱掉阻隔二人的最后一点遮盖物，全身只剩下一件敞开的白衬衫，无力地垂落在身体两侧。

他并没有预料到那突如其来的濡湿和温暖，因为他的大脑几乎已经停止了思考。Mycroft发出了几乎带着哭腔的尖叫，下意识地抓起扔在一旁的枕头捂住了自己的脸。他能分辨出每一个细微的舌尖搅动，每一条口腔的纹路，紧贴着他的硬挺，吸吮，舔舐，吸吮，舔舐。他的大腿肌肉开始轻颤，下体越绷越紧，他知道自己快要到了，却没有一丝余地去提醒Gregory。火热的舌面毫不留情地刷过柱身，尖端顶到了喉咙最深处，他再次尖叫，彻底释放在Gregory口中。

 

还没等他来得及为自己高潮的速度赶到羞耻，脸上的枕头就被拿开，那双琥珀色的眸子深邃得像融化的巧克力，仿佛要将他吸进其中。直到指尖拭去他眼角的泪水，Mycroft才意识到自己流泪了。他抿着嘴，用双手胡乱擦掉了脸上的泪水，拒绝对上Gregory的视线。而他只是轻笑一声，把Mycroft的脸转了回来。

“这很正常，一点都不奇怪，反而会让我更得意。”

Mycroft的感到自己的脸又烫了几分，还是不由自主地垂下目光，盯着Gregory的胸口。身上的人轻抚着他的发丝，可是没一会儿却撑起了身子。

“……你要去哪？”是他的表现太糟糕了吗？到底哪里做错了？他下意识地抓住了Gregory的手臂。

Gregory只是捏捏他的脸，拇指刷过红肿的唇。“去漱口，我想吻你。”

他抬头看着他，用力吞咽一下，双手勾住了他的脖子。

“My……？”

不等他说话，Mycroft已经吻了上去。Gregory的身体再次压了下来，火热的勃起顶着他的下腹磨蹭，大手揉乱了他的头发，捧住热得发烫，还残留着几点泪痕的脸。他近乎贪婪地需索着他的吻，纠缠的舌头在分开时扯出纤细的银丝，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，又被舌尖卷裹而去。房间里充斥着两个人的呻吟，和亲吻的啧啧水声。Mycroft又一次将双腿环在Gregory腰间，贴着他的唇，炙热的呻吟化作命令和恳求。“给我……”

“唔……”Gregory低吼一声，下体狠狠往下一压。“给你，给你……都是你的……”他空出一只手，摸索着找到床头柜，一把拽开抽屉，在里面翻找起来。由于迟迟找不到他需要的东西，他不耐烦地闷哼一声，用力吸吮了Mycroft的下唇，才焦急地撑起身子，把头凑过去继续翻找。

Mycroft趁机亲吻起眼前那厚实的胸膛，双手也不老实地揉捏着他的臀瓣，又握住沉重地搭在他肚子上的勃起，松松地套弄起来。

Gregory很快就拍开了他的手，把润滑液胡乱往枕边一扔，抓着他的手腕扣在床头。“小坏蛋，别乱动，我可不想只射你一身。”

他半垂着眼睑，凝视着身上的Gregory，随后舔舔嘴唇。“那你愿意射在我里面吗？”

扣着他手腕的手指突然一紧，Mycroft轻哼一声，并没有挣扎，而是抬起一条腿勾住Gregory的腰，把他的身体拉向自己，撑起上身咬着他的耳朵低声说：“操我。我要你直接操我……我知道你很干净。”

Gregory闭上眼，用力吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出。“你又偷看我的档案。”

他慢慢勾起一抹得意的微笑。“效率就是一切——”话还没说完，他的呼吸突然梗住了。Gregory不知何时已经往手上涂满的润滑液，毫无征兆地没入了一根手指。他用拇指轻轻按压会阴柔嫩的皮肤，成功引出一声压抑的呜咽，他又趁机抽出手指，再次深深插入，往紧致的内壁上涂抹液体，一点一点挤开紧张的肌肉。

Mycroft早已忘了自己刚才的得意，只能仰起头强迫自己做深呼吸。被侵入的疼痛并没有他想象中的那般剧烈，而Gregory轻柔的的动作和恰到好处的触碰都让他不由自主地放松了紧绷的身体。扣住的手腕得到解放，他下意识地紧紧抓住Gregory的手臂，把头偏向一边迎合他的亲吻。滚烫的唇在耳边吐出低哑的呢喃。“效率就是一切，嗯？”与此同时，身体里的手指开始加快抽插的速度，他咬紧牙关，急促地喘息着，无法说出任何流畅的话语。

“嘘……放松，love。你太紧了。”那双唇又吻住了他，舌尖轻轻撬开他的唇，配合手指进出的速度一下一下地舔舐，用舌头模拟抽插的动作。Mycroft感到自己连睫毛都在颤抖，但他还是努力迎合着他的动作。

深色的眸子再次凝视着他，Gregory又在他唇上轻啄一下，用轻柔得像叹息一般的声音对他说：“Love，转过去。”

他的大脑似乎花了好几秒钟才理解了那几个字的意思，Mycroft顺从地转过身，把头埋进枕头里，鼻腔里充斥着Gregory的气味。他又深吸一口气。突然落在臀瓣上的吻把他吓得惊跳一下，温暖的掌心马上覆盖在大腿上，安抚地轻拍了几下。先是Gregory的唇，然后是舌头，几乎难以察觉的齿尖，濡湿而淫靡的亲吻顺着臀瓣的曲线缓缓滑落，越来越靠近他最私密的部位。Mycroft把脸埋在枕头里，用力闭紧双眼，细长的手指紧紧攥着床单，连指节都开始发白。细碎的吻从尾椎顺着臀缝一点点印下，Gregory贴着他低语。“嗯……Love，跟我想象的完全一样，不，甚至超出我的想象。我就知道你的小屁股会让我上瘾……告诉我，宝贝，你是不是把自己里里外外都洗干净了，就为了这一刻，嗯？为了求我操你……求我打开你，填满你，嗯？”

Mycroft只觉得全世界都缩小到他和Gregory的唇上，还没等他回答，舌尖就挤进了紧窄的小口，他的话瞬间化作一声漫长而颤抖的呻吟，濡湿柔软的触感让他不受控制地弓起了腰，无声地恳求更多。更多。

***

Lestrade确实猜到了Mycroft会为这一天做好最彻底的准备，尽管如此，真正面对这个事实的感觉依旧十分强烈。这种感觉并不陌生，从一年前接到陌生来电的那一刻起，它就没有从Lestrade的脑海中消失过。他像往常那样执勤，却在路过酒吧门前时多看了这么一眼。一个孩子，脸上挂着红晕和危险的笑容，跟一个明显是陌生人的男性暧昧地交谈。如果只是未成年饮酒，Lestrade或许还会犹豫一下要不要进去，但他认得那个男人的脸，猥亵的前科犯，于是他脱掉警服上衣，对朝他看过来的酒保打了个放心的手势，把那孩子拎了出来。他能看出那孩子根本不属于这片街区，便提出把他送回父母身边，但丝毫没有预料到那突如其来的落寞表情。

“今天是我生日。”那孩子说。“我们的保姆想必已经做好了一顿丰盛的晚餐。”

Lestrade没再说什么，而是走到旁边的自动售货机给他买了一瓶草莓牛奶。那孩子——Mycroft捧着牛奶坐在副驾上沉默了一路，最后警车在他家门前停了五分钟，他都没有动弹。Lestrade只是微笑着摸了摸他的头。

“生日快乐。”

那是他头一次看到Mycroft真正的笑容。

 

“生日快乐。”

身下的人已经软成一团，点缀着淡褐色雀斑的光滑脊背在他的亲吻下轻轻颤抖。他在颈椎的突起上轻轻吸吮，随后舔了舔自己留下的淡红色痕迹。Mycroft挣扎着翻过身来，只剩下一小圈的虹膜看起来就像夏日的晴空一样蔚蓝。两条比他稍微纤细一些的手臂环住他的脖子，被他吻得发红的唇又勾起了那抹熟悉的微笑。Lestrade胸口一紧，不得不把脸埋进他颈间。他缓缓吐出一口气，轻吻唇边的锁骨，收紧手臂紧紧抱住了Mycroft。

“……你真好。”

细长的手指梳理着他的头发，他忍不住在那白皙的脖子上又留下自己的标记。不管别人怎么看，他知道Mycroft其实是个善良又体贴的人。不，善良和体贴用在他身上过于小气了。Mycroft是他见过的最聪明的人，当他谈起自己将来的规划时，那双蓝灰色的眸子里全是兴奋的光彩。Lestrade知道，将来Mycroft一定会把他远远抛在后面，走到更高的视角，或是潜入更深邃的幕后，或许有一天他会离开自己，去追逐他应得的一切。但那双眼睛却让Lestrade忍不住想把他留下，至少是现在，让他过得好一点，给他陪伴，给他关怀，做他的后盾。然而他偶尔也会无法收敛自己的私心，想得到他，占有他……那是一种复杂的感觉。骄傲，宠溺，占有欲，罪恶感，兴奋，以及不安。

“Gregory……”Mycroft的声音在耳边响起，他抬起头，看着那双眼睛。他们对视了许久，Mycroft似乎想说点什么，最后却眨眨眼睛，好像改变了主意。他舔舔嘴唇，重新对上了Lestrade的目光。“不管你在想什么……我是你的。”

按在后颈的手把他拉进又一个深吻，另一只手握住他的手腕，拉向湿润而火热的入口。“你好像还有工作没完成。”Mycroft轻声道。

Lestrade马上攫取了他的唇，摸索着找到润滑液，抬起Mycroft一条腿勾在腰上，指尖恋恋不舍地滑过柔软的大腿内侧，停留在紧缩的入口，并没有让Mycroft熟悉那种触碰，就开始轻轻按揉。他看着Mycroft抿起嘴唇，眉头微蹙的样子似乎在集中精神。Lestrade不做声地笑了笑，他那个表情实在太可爱了，不过若真的说了出来，恐怕只会招来一顿白眼。于是他垂下头轻吻他眉间的皱褶，用另一只干净的手替他调整了更舒服的姿势。手指在穴口周围涂抹了一层润滑液，随后轻轻施力，已经被手指和舌头开发了一遍的入口松软湿润，轻易便含入了他的指尖。Lestrade抬起头，凝视着Mycroft的表情，他闭着眼，皱起的眉头已经松开了一些，呼吸越来越深沉。趁他张开嘴试图获取更多空气的瞬间，Lestrade吻了上去，舌头撬开唇瓣的同时抽出手指，下一个瞬息，便让两根手指同时滑了进去。Mycroft的呼吸明显停滞了一下，Lestrade马上停下动作，耐心地等他习惯手指的存在，然后才缓缓地顶弄起来，每一次抽出都换个角度重新进入，分开手指，在火热光滑的内壁上来回轻蹭，指尖刷过每一道纹路。突然Mycroft轻哼一声，绷紧了腰肢贴向Lestrade，他知道自己找对了地方，便再次吻住身下的人，胸腔里震荡着得意的轻笑。

 

若不是那该死的手指在他身体里恣意捣弄，Mycroft早已对他翻了个白眼，但他现在难以顾及那洋洋自得的笑声，没有笼罩在情欲迷雾中的那仅存的一点脑细胞正忙着把所有陌生而愉悦的信息统统收进记忆深处。他无法预测Gregory的下一个动作，每次指尖轻轻擦过那片敏感的神经丛都会让他几乎惊跳起来，还有那些声音，充斥在房间里的声音连他自己都羞于承认，Gregory似乎把他变得不再像自己了，但Mycroft并没有任何抵触。他只想……他尝试让下体磨蹭Gregory的身体，但每次都被巧妙地躲开，几番失败之后，他挫败地闷哼一声，想握住自己再次硬得生疼的勃起。但Gregory却像先知一样扣住了他的手腕，把他按在床头。

“别淘气，小坏蛋，我可不想动用手铐。”

那个字眼让Mycroft已经滚烫的脸颊似乎又红了几分（如果可能的话），他气愤地把脸转开，却只是让Gregory有机会在他脖子上印下更多湿润的吻。体内的手指又退了出去，他撑起身子想追逐那突然离去的快感，却被更粗大的入侵逼出了一声变了调子的呜咽。这回Gregory并没有给他更多适应时间，而是开始了快速而急切的进出，他的身体似乎渐渐适应了Gregory的存在，没有表现出过多抵触，很快他便找回了令他脚趾蜷曲的快意。他们的呼吸声越来越重，越来越急促，Gregory的亲吻也越来越凌乱，在每一处能接触到的皮肤上留下一丝刺痛，像细细的电流窜过他的身体，灌入已经涨得发紫，却无从发泄的硬挺。Mycroft难耐地扭动着身体，被束缚的手腕依旧牢牢按在床头。

“Gregory……我准备好了。”

他半垂着眼睑，带着气声恳求。

身上的人似乎也早已不想忍耐，飞快地抽出了手指，在床单上胡乱擦了两下，随后双手捧住他的脸，深深地吻住了他。

双手得到解放，Mycroft终于能够挺起身体，让备受忽略的下体蹭过Gregory绷紧的腹部，他如释重负地叹息一声，在亲吻的间隙继续恳求。

“给我，唔……Please……”

Gregory空出一只手分开他的大腿，握住同样一触即发的勃起磨蹭着已经彻底放松的入口，似乎用尽了最后的理智挤出一句话。

“真的吗，宝贝？我可能会停不下来……”他抵着Mycroft的额头，试图用深呼吸让自己平静下来，随后撑起身子，凝视着他。

Mycroft静静地看着那双琥珀色的眸子，默不作声地点点头。

比三根手指更大更火热的东西一点点挤进他的入口，缓慢却没有停顿。他强迫自己最大程度地放松身体，接受他的进入，接受他的占有。

 

紧窄的通道像一圈滚烫的火苗吞噬着他的下体，Lestrade不得不拼命抑制住一口气顶到最深处的冲动。这是他所体验过的最大的快感，也是最焦心的折磨，他不舍得停下，不舍得抽出，只能尽量缓慢地挺进，让那未经人事的小穴一点一点吞噬他的理智，他的思考，他的一切。他迫不及待地想结束这场折磨，又贪婪地想永远停留在这一刻，焦灼中的每一秒都像永恒，不知过了多久，他总算把自己完全埋进了Mycroft体内，这才吐出了一直屏住的呼吸。他抬起头观察Mycroft的表情，却发现那双眼睛直直地凝视着自己，那一刻他感到心头一颤，似乎有什么东西冲破重重封锁，瞬间在脑中扩散开来。他不得不低下头，用Mycroft的唇堵住自己即将脱口而出的话。放在他后颈上的手指仿佛已经得到了他的信息，轻蹭他的碎发，似乎在安抚，又好像是默认。突然夹紧的肠壁让Lestrade猛然回到现实中，他试探性地挺动一下，听到耳边传来惊讶而愉悦的喘息，于是他渐渐大胆起来，稍微抽出一些，再重新挺进，两人连接的地方带起一丝微弱的水声，Mycroft又发出低低的呻吟。他开始加快节奏，每一次抽出都伴随着更深入的接触，最后他又得到了那如同天籁般的尖声呜咽。Lestrade再也忍耐不住，在Mycroft唇上用力一吻，撑起身子紧紧攥住他的大腿，开始大开大合地抽插，刻意避开他最想要的地方，只在最出乎意料的时机精准地刺入。Mycroft似乎根本没意识到自己在发出多么淫靡的叫声，只见他双眼紧闭，一只手深深陷入枕头，另一只手在Lestrade的手臂上留下了一道又一道鲜红的抓痕。他的反应让Lestrade体内狂热的火焰烧得更盛，让他几乎失去了节奏，只能凭本能不断索取，占有，追逐着最后的顶峰。Mycroft的呻吟越来越急切，呼吸已经成了难以企及的奢侈，Lestrade看到他把自己的下唇咬得发白，本能地俯下身去亲吻，变换的角度让他更加深入，他听到悠长而颤抖的低吼，震颤的尾音带上了哭腔，未经触碰的下体在两人之间留下滚烫的液体。猛然夹紧的穴道几乎让Lestrade失去神智，他又狠狠地抽插了几下，把自己深深埋入滚烫而濡湿的天堂，极乐的漩涡从下腹蔓延至全身，从未有过的强烈高潮让他眼前一片空白。

 

Lestrade哼着那天早上第一个跳进他脑海里的曲子，不停搅动万用锅里的蛋液，他刚刚从次卧洗完澡出来，身上只穿了一条平底内裤，脖子上还搭着一条浴巾。刚才他探头到主卧里看时，Mycroft还在他床上打着安静的呼噜，尽管已经日上三竿，但他并不打算叫醒他的睡美人。

哦，毕竟这都怪他，Lestrade兀自轻笑一下，昨天晚上他确实把Mycroft累坏了。三次？不，加上浴室里的“意外”，他一共让Mycroft来了四次，这还不包括一开始让他的睡美人害羞不已的“失控”。Lestrade想了想，也不能完全怪他一个人。那个沉睡的小坏蛋才是让他 _硬了一整年_ 的罪魁祸首。

他端着炒蛋、红茶和烤吐司回到卧室，把托盘放在一边，钻进被子里搂住还在梦乡里的Mycroft。

“起床，吃饭了。”

从被子里露出的那一团红褐色卷毛动了动，随后整个被窝蠕动起来。Lestrade苦笑一下，他竟然只是翻了个身。

无奈的警官摇了摇头，又爬到床的另一侧，这回把他搂得更紧，贴在他耳边低语。“小坏蛋，起床吃饭。”

红毛又攒动起来，却发现自己无法挣脱Lestrade的怀抱。他无力地挣扎了一小会儿，终于放弃似地软了下来。

“走开，我要睡觉。”

“已经中午了。”

怀里的身体条件反射地跳了起来，随后倒抽一口气，又倒了回去。

Lestrade半是好笑半是心疼地替他揉起了腰。

枕边传来疲惫的闷哼。

“好像十八岁那个人应该是我才对。”

“你该多锻炼身体。”

Mycroft换了个姿势，让Lestrade能认真给他按摩。

“分明是你太异常……”

“对，您说的都对，政府先生。”

“闭嘴……”

Lestrade乖乖闭上了嘴，两人沉默了好一会儿，房间里只能听到被窝的沙沙声。

“对了。”

“……什么。”Mycroft似乎对Lestrade再次吵醒他感到非常不满。

“要不要搬过来住？你不是总抱怨室友又蠢又懒又吵。这里离大学也不远。”

回答他的只有沉默。Lestrade轻叹一声，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他额际的小卷。

“我弟弟知道后可能会赖在这里不走，毕竟这里比我的宿舍更适合逃避妈咪的唠叨。”

“别担心，我有两个卧室。”

“……我可以付房租。”

Lestrade笑了起来。“这是我姑妈留给我的房子，如果你想帮忙，就负责水电费吧。”

又是一阵沉默，随后那团红毛上下挪动了一下。

他露出灿烂的微笑，心满意足地把嘴唇贴在他的头顶。

只听见被窝里又传来闷闷的声音。

“只要你别再像一头饿了三个月的野兽。”

“好好好，我的美人。快起来把饭吃了。”


End file.
